


What Can I Take From You?

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: What's It Going to Take? [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: The nightmares are familiar, as is the fear and paranoia - Gavin has always been afraid of androids. What's new is that he's not alone when he wakes up any more.(Can be read as a Stand-Alone)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: What's It Going to Take? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195969
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	What Can I Take From You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill for Anon on tumblr, who asked for "Reed900, super soft comfort sex after Gavin has a nightmare" This was an excellent prompt, and it also gave me an excuse to dive back into the What's It Going to Take series!! Which secretly has a third part planned that I just never got around to writing sadly. So please enjoy this little peek into the lives of our boys after their little sexcapade!

The nightmares are familiar, the scene like returning home after a long day of work. And, in a way, Gavin supposes, it is like going home. The home he deserves. The tile of the room is grey and cold under his feet, the chill of the air seeping into his skin and making him shiver. He can hear the water before he can see it, but he knows what it will look like - wine red and choppy, disturbed by the things inside. White limbs, grasping and clawing and alien, dragging him in, pulling him under, cold and lifeless and - the sound of laughter, hard and cruel, two voices overlapping and - a gunshot, a splash, the smell of burnt plastic rising in the air and - 

“Gavin” 

There’s someone calling his name, and suddenly Gavin is awake, cold sweat soaking through the t-shirt he sleeps in. He’s disoriented, wild eyes casting about the room in an attempt to find something to ground himself with. There’s the digital clock on the bedside table, the familiar scratch of the cheap sheets under his hands, and...the soft glow of Nines’ LED. Ah. The blue glow that fills the space between them is tinged slightly with yellow, a sure sign that the android is concerned. And now that Gavin is looking at him, shit, he does look worried - brows furrowed and one hand hovering nervously over Gavin’s chest.

“Gavin? Are you alright?” Nines tries to speak to him again, voice low and soothing in the darkness. It would help if, you know, Gavin hadn’t just been having a nightmare about androids. As it is, he has to push through the panic still fluttering in his chest to reach for Nines’ hand and clasp it in his. The synthetic skin is warm and soft, and Gavin can barely tell the difference between it and a human hand. Really, the only tell that Nines isn’t a real human being just like Gavin is the blue and yellow glow of the LED. He closes his eyes, focuses on the concrete things he can feel and hear.

“I’m fine” He croaks out eventually, “Just a bad dream.” Honestly, it’s a miracle Nines hasn’t seen him like this before, but Gavin supposes that’s because up until recently he hadn’t been letting the android stay over at his place. He’s been turning him away because he’s scared of waking up next to...well, waking up next to an android. Or more terrifying, waking up next to someone who cares about him. Because he’d have to be blind to not see just how much Nines cares, and not just about the sex. He’s like a lovesick puppy, and Gavin has to work against every single instinct not to run away from that.

“You’re safe with me” Nines murmurs, and pulls Gavin into his arms, sweaty and sticky and gross as he is. And really, Nines should care more, what with his super senses, but he never seems to make space between the two of them. No, that’s Gavin’s job. Always pushing him away, afraid of the bone-white ghost beneath that human facade. Afraid of what Nines might find out about his past and his connections. God, it’s like he hasn’t woken up at all, with the way he’s still shaking. Turning his head up, Gavin blindly seeks out the only comfort that has ever been reliable in his life: he kisses Nines. 

Gavin kisses Nines gently at first, looking for reassurance and comfort that he’s not still trapped in that nightmarish reality. And maybe he kisses him somewhat because he doesn’t want Nines to keep talking and ask him any questions he doesn’t have the answers to. Tonight is not the night he wants to risk losing Nines because he was fucked up as a younger man. Scratch that, he was fucked up until like two years ago. Maybe he’s still fucked up, because he’s pretty sure that if Nines peeled back his skin he’d freak out. Nines doesn’t though, he simply runs those warm hands across Gavin’s back and up his neck, and he kisses him back sweet and soft. 

Gavin’s never been one to stop taking when something is freely given, so he finds himself deepening the kiss almost instinctively. He’s craving anything to take his mind off the whirling thoughts the nightmares bring up, and Nines’ mouth is open and willing. Nines is always open and willing, and that thought shouldn’t send a pleased shiver up Gavin’s spine. A few years ago, that thought would have made him want to wretch, the idea of a plastic facsimile offering itself up with a permanent sexy smile on its face. But now he’s been with Nines, and he knows that every offer is more than willing, and it’s also fumbling and awkward and terribly sincere. God, the first time they’d fooled around…

He doesn’t realize he’s getting hard until Nines reaches down to palm him through his boxer shorts, the motion wrenching a low groan from his throat. The soft “please” that escapes right after is almost more embarrassing, because he sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. But Nines doesn’t judge him, Nines never does that. No, he shushes Gavin with gentle kisses pressed to his cheeks and the corners of his mouth, murmuring endearments that are lost in the rush of blood in Gavin’s ear as Nines takes his cock in hand. 

Gavin is desperate even under Nines’ generous ministrations, and it doesn’t take long before he’s making a mess all over the both of them, hips stuttering and shaking. He’s panting again, but this time it’s as he slowly eases down from the high of his orgasm, mind pleasantly fuzzy and finally blank. Gavin blinks up at Nines, who’s watching him with that familiar besotted look, and realizes that the glow of the LED makes his eyes look that much bluer in the dark of the bedroom. And maybe it’s the endorphins talking, but Gavin can’t believe that anything so pretty could be a bad thing. He murmurs his thanks against Nines’ chest and presses a kiss there, right above where his thirium pump regulator rests.

When Gavin falls asleep this time, he’s being held gently and carefully in his androids’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Maybe one day I'll actually have time to get back to this series, who knows!
> 
> As always, any and all comments or kudos left at any time are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
